


To love and be loved

by sanar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 03, at least i think it's fluff?, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanar/pseuds/sanar
Summary: Magnus and Alec spend a rainy night in the loft.





	To love and be loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unending_happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/gifts).



> To one of the kindest, amazing and talented lady - @unending_happiness. 
> 
> Many happy returns of the day B! Hope you are having an amazing day! You have been one of the best people, that I had the pleasure of knowing in the fandom. Love you! <3 
> 
> Thank you, Jess! (@musclememory) for the support and amazing beta work! <3
> 
> Also, I don't normally write fluff (at all) so I apologize in advance if it's terrible :P
> 
>  **Disclaimer** I don't own any characters from Shadowhunters TV series or the Mortal Instruments books. I own the mistakes in this story

**_"There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved." - George Sand_ **

Magnus chuckles softly when he checks the phone after his harrowing meeting with the warlocks. There is a new message from Alec. His sour mood instantly lessens, and he feels a burst of happiness wrapping around him, easing the weariness.

An image of Chairman sitting on Alec’s shoulder pops up as he opens the message. The tiny grey tabby is leaning on Alec’s cheek and licking the younger man. “The Chairman and I miss you. Come home safely.”

It’s a rarity for Alec to be at home before him. Magnus is used to staying up late until Alec has tackled his never-ending mound of paperwork. Lately, they both have become far too busy with their schedules and have come home later than usual.

The relationship between the Clave and the Downworld has become more strained after the betrayal of the Seelie Queen. Magnus’ schedule is filled with appointments with various meetings between leaders of the Downworld. Too many people have been questioning Magnus’ status as the high warlock, and a few warlocks even had the nerve to challenge him. The Clave is breathing down his neck as well, for siding with the Seelie Queen despite the continuous effort from Alec to maintain peace. Emotions are still running high and it’s a miracle that they have managed to avoid another uprising.

The loft is quiet when he portals in, the lights are dimmed and there are soft snores coming from their couch. Magnus shrugs off his long overcoat and hangs it next to Alec’s leather jacket. His scarf, gloves and shoes follow into the closet. Magnus pads over to the couch and his heart soars with warmth at the sight that greets him.

Alec is sprawled on the couch with the Chairman curled on his chest, both of them snoring gently. Alec’s battered copy of the Lord of the Rings is on the floor near his outstretched hand. Magnus kneels and gently smoothes away Alec’s hair from his forehead.

The touch stirs Alec as his nose scrunches up and his eyebrows furrow in confusion. Two soulful hazel eyes blink up at Magnus, and he wants nothing more than to get lost in them and forget everything around him. Alec’s face breaks into a sleepy but delightful smile.

“Hi,” he says, scrambling to get up and successfully throwing Chairman off of his chest. The Chairman meows indignantly and scurries off to one of the armchairs.

Magnus chuckles, cupping Alec’s cheek and kissing him in greeting.

“Hello, Alexander.” He mutters as they rest their foreheads together, savouring the moment.

“That sure was a long meeting. Is everything alright?” Alec asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

“We are going in circles with the same debate every day. It’s exhausting.” Magnus sighs tiredly and looks at Alec’s concerned face. He tries to offer a comforting smile, but Magnus is sure that it looks more like a grimace than an actual smile. The worry in Alec’s eyes deepens.

“Let's get you out of those clothes, I’ll run a bath for you.” Alec stands up, gently tugging Magnus up as well.

Alec guides him towards the bedroom and helps him to get undressed. Magnus strips to his boxers and sits in front of the vanity table to remove his makeup.

Alec has moved to the bathroom, and Magnus can hear the water running as he starts to clean off his eyeshadow. It has been awhile since Magnus has been taken care of by someone. His many flings after Camille have been purely lust based. There have been a few that Magnus considered being more than casual hookups, but most of them have been more interested in the materialistic lifestyle that Magnus could give them. It’s exhilarating to be taken care of, to receive after giving so much of him for centuries.

When Magnus walks into the bathroom, the tub is full and a hint of a lavender fragrance engulfs him.

“I’m going to make us dinner,” Alec says as Magnus settles in the tub.

“You don't have to do all these things. I can just snap my fingers…” Alec doesn’t let Magnus finish but gives small pecks to Magnus’ mouth, chin and neck.

“I know you can, but I want to cook for you.” He mumbles into Magnus’ neck and gets up. After bringing him a bathrobe and a clean towel, Alec leaves him. Magnus dips into the bath, closing his eyes and feeling his muscles relax immediately.

…………………….…………………….…………………….…………………….…………………….…………………….

Magnus pads into the kitchen wearing one of Alec’s comfy sweaters and loose sweatpants. Alec is busy cooking for them. Magnus loves the chicken and mushroom spaghetti that Alec makes. It is Alec’s signature dish and has soon become one of Magnus’ comfort foods.

Magnus was surprised when Alec first offered to cook for him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that a Shadowhunter, let alone a Head of an Institute would cook dinner for him. Alec has been skittish about it, so Magnus made sure to stay close to him. He offered words of encouragement, which turned out to be quite unnecessary since Alec is a good cook. Alec has cooked for his siblings in the absence of their mother. Isabelle is a horrid cook, and Jace doesn’t have enough patience for cooking, so Alec has ended up taking on the task.

Alec lets out a laugh as he feels Magnus hugging him from behind. Magnus just holds him tighter, burying his face in the nape of Alec’s neck. The soft dark hair tickles Magnus’ nose, and Alec smells sandalwood and a hint of spice.

“Dinner is ready in a minute,” Alec says to him in an amused voice.

“Thank you, love.” Magnus raises his head and kisses Alec’s deflect rune. Alec tilts his head, giving Magnus full access to his sensitive neck. Magnus breaks the hug reluctantly, letting Alec move away from the stove to drain the spaghetti.

“We really need to go on a vacation,” Magnus says in exasperation as he leans against the counter.

“I agree,” Alec says, removing the lid and grabbing the mushroom sauce to mix. “Can you get a bowl for me?” he asks absentmindedly.

“I was thinking about Bali,” Magnus says, peering through the pantry in search of a bowl.

“Sounds fun!” Alec replies as he hands over the bowl to the other man. “I always wanted to visit there. The beaches look beautiful.”

“They are beautiful, and there are so many amazing places to see.” Magnus feels the excitement bubble through him. “And I can’t wait to see you in a sarong. You will look very dashing, Alexander.”

Alec scrunches his face in mild confusion, so Magnus snaps his fingers and changes his sweatpants into a batik sarong, losing Alec’s sweater.

Alec freezes for a second, eyes widening as he takes in Magnus’ new look.

“See something you like, darling?” Magnus teases while lowering his voice slightly into a husky tone.

Alec swallows and blushes furiously. Magnus lets out a hearty laugh, enjoying how Alec is gaping at him.

“By the Angel, Magnus.” Alec sputters, letting go of the spoon in haste to pull him into a heated kiss.

They break apart to breathe, and Magnus can’t help but let out a chuckle.

“If I’d known that wearing a sarong would get such a reaction, I’d have done it more often,” Magnus says with amusement.

Alec grins at him. “You drive me crazy regardless of what you’re wearing.”

Alec’s casual declarations always make him feel high. They warm Magnus’ heart and soul, making him feel yet again protected and loved. There are no hidden motives in those words. They have always been straightforward and out of love. It’s a novelty to Magnus to receive so much love without a condition.

Magnus draws him back into a soft kiss, resting their foreheads together. Alec gives a content sigh and rubs his nose gently against Magnus’.

“You drive me crazy too, Alexander.” Magnus murmurs, to which Alec grins brightly.

Magnus gives a final kiss to Alec’s nose and moves away to snap back into his sweatpants and the sweater. Alec pouts a little.

“Don’t pout, darling,” Magnus smirks. “You can enjoy the view in a more proper setting. Right now, I’m more interested in devouring that wonderful spaghetti.”

Alec pokes him in the ribs good-natured, and grabs the bowl to carry to the dining table. Magnus almost snaps the dishes and candle on the table but decides to do it the old fashioned way. He is basking in domestic bliss, and he wants to relish every moment of it. Even if it is too mundane.

Alec arches an eyebrow when he brings the plates and cutlery to the table, fully expecting Magnus to snap them with magic. Alec has shifted their round dining table closer to the window, overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge. Rain has started, and the sky is brightened with the occasional lightning bolt.

The Chairman is curled on one of his cat beds in front of the fire, sleeping soundly.

“I fed him.” Alec says, lighting the candles, “He wouldn’t stop pestering me.”

Magnus laughs, looking through his wine collection to pair wine with dinner. “You are a softie, Alexander.”

“Hey, he’s your cat.” Alec says indignantly. “You both are so tiresome.”

“Ha! You love us, anyway.” Magnus finds a bottle of No 3, Pinot Noir. He brings the bottle over to the table and pours it into the glasses.

“That I do.” Alec pulls out his chair for him, making Magnus smile fondly at him. _‘Ever the gentleman.’_

Magnus settles on the chair, taking an excited sniff of the spaghetti, his mouth watering with anticipation. Alec flicks his nose and laughs at him, reaching for his wine glass.

“For more rainy days, so I get to come home early” Alec raises his wine glass teasingly. Magnus snorts and rolls his eyes, clinking his glass against Alec’s.

“For any day that you are here with me, darling.” Alec's eyes crinkle with happiness as he smiles softly, and Magnus wants to freeze this moment in time, preserving the love and adoration in Alec’s eyes, so he can look back at this moment of peace, love and happiness forever.

“Bon Appétit, Magnus.”

“Bon Appétit, my love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. Blame Harry for blessing us with his holiday pics, wearing a sarong. My south Asian heart can't take that!


End file.
